kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on YouTube around in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster (along with Ash Ketchum, Mickey Mouse, Baloo, Bugs, Skipper, and their friends) go to Minnesota and meet Blu, the last male Spix's Macaw. Together, they go to Rio De Janeiro where they meet a female Spix's Macaw named Jewel, whom Blu falls in love with. However, they get captured by smugglers and an evil Sulphur-crested Cockatoo named Nigel (whom the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western Dr Raygar The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Carface, Killer, and Team Rocket work for). Together, they meet more new friends like Rafael the Toucan, Luiz the Bulldog, Pedro the Red-crested Cardinal, Nico the Canary, and others. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Owl, Baloo, Bagheera, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzie), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Rafiki, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Chanticleer, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Tenessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Spot the Puppy, Maya, Miguel, Paco, DangerMouse, Ernest Penfold, the Grinch, Max the Dog, Euchariah, the Cat in the Hat, the Animal Crackers Gang, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, IG-88 and his Friends, Kronk, Iago, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, the Star Fox Team, Marlin and Dory,Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fari, Pajama Sam, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Mike, Sulley, Earl and his Family, Roy (Earl's Friend), the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, , Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, George Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro, Wishbone, Charlie Brown and his Friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Scooby-Dum, Jack Skellington, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, the Sesame Street gang, Arthur and his friends, D.W., Emily, the Tibble twins, Mr. Ratburn, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Minilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Jet Jaguar, Moguera, Napoleon, Birdo, Dennis the Menace and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Alpha-5, Zordon, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Princess Aroura, Prince Phillip, Samson (Prince Phillip's Horse), Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Clifford the big red dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Sharon Spitz and her friends, Super Why and his friends, the Word World gang, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Skunk, Fox, Rover Dangerfield and his friends, Balto and his friends, Frank Phil, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Wicket the Ewok, Princess Kneesa, Teebo, Latara, Princess Merida, Lloyd and his Friends (from Lloyd in Space), King Russle and his Friends (From King), Guile and the Street Fighters, Peter Rabbit, Norman (from Paranorman), Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test, Lila Test, Otto Rocket and his Friends (from Rocket Power), Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, the Bowser Family, the Psycho Rangers, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, the Star Wolf team, Scratch, Grounder, Nostalgia Critic, the TGWTG Squad, the Angry Video Game Nerd, the Super Evil Squad, the Crime Empire, the Mad Bunny, Jafar, Nasria, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula the Sea Witch, Hades, Dr Facilier, Gaston, the Evil Queen, Scar, Cruella DeVil, Kaput, Zosky, Oogie Boogie, the Grand Duke of Owls, BrerFox, BrerBear, Father, the Delightful Children, Tyrannor, the Predator, Shere Khan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Gigan, Megalon, Bagan, One-Eyed Sally, Blather,marv harry Mimet, Western Dr Raygar The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Facilier, Shere Khan, Dr. Blowhole, Pete, Carface, Killer And Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth) will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Yru17 Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101